


Хуан-Ди и дочь его Нюй Ба

by Svengaly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Достоверные истории о Жёлтом императоре: из воспоминаний дракона Ин-луна





	Хуан-Ди и дочь его Нюй Ба

**Author's Note:**

> Хуан-ди, или Жёлтый император — легендарный правитель Китая и мифический персонаж, который считается также основателем даосизма и первопредком всех китайцев. Один из пяти легендарных императоров. 
> 
> Согласно Сыма Цяню, Хуан-ди после трудной борьбы сумел подчинить себе вождей отдельных племён и создал первое китайское государство в горах Куньлунь.
> 
> Установив мир, Хуан-ди принёс жертвы богам, назначил чиновников-управителей и ввёл первые в стране законы. Хуан-ди имел 25 сыновей, 14 из которых стали родоначальниками известных китайских кланов. 
> 
> Шань-хай цзин также упоминает дочь Хуан-ди Нюй Ба, которая является демоном засухи.
> 
> Хуан-ди приписывают авторство многих классических сочинений, в том числе основополагающих медицинских трактатов Хуан-ди Нэйцзин Линшу Сувэнь, короткого сочинения в стихах «Иньфуцзин», почитаемого в даосизме. Привязку к Хуан-ди имеет также «Жабий канон», содержащий предписания по акупунктуре и лечению прижиганиями.

1  
Когда солнце встало над вершинами Кунлунь, Нюй Ба, дочь Жёлтого императора, явилась к нему, желая поговорить о загадках мироздания. Исполнив положенное приветствие, она расправила складки своих яшмовых одежд и некоторое время молчала, собираясь с мыслями. 

Хуан-Ди ожидал, глядя на дочь с приязнью. Нюй Ба исполнилось лишь десять вёсен, однако ум её отличался остротой, а суждения были проницательны. 

— Учитель сказал, — начала Нюй Ба, — будто в западной части гор Тянь-Шань живёт священная птица, напоминающая своим видом жёлтый мешок; она может краснеть и тогда становится похожей на огненно-красный шар, у неё шесть ног и чётыре крыла, но нет у неё ни ушей, ни глаз, ни рта, ни клюва; она понимает песни и пляски; зовут её Ди Цзян. 

— Гм, — отозвался Хуан-Ди с интересом. 

— Ещё сказал, будто есть небесный дух Цзюйлин. Происходит он из верховьев реки Фынь-шуй и первоначально был духом реки. Издревле поперёк Хуанхэ стояла гора Хуашань. Цзюйлин, пиная ногами и раскачивая её руками, расколол гору и раздвинул, так что река потекла прямо. 

Жёлтый император погладил бороду и улыбнулся. 

— А ещё рассказал учитель, что есть на свете мать бесов — Гуй-му, ещё называют Гуй-гушань. У неё голова тигра, ноги дракона-луна, брови, как у четырёхпалого дракона, глаза, как у водяного дракона, облик её удивительно причудлив. Она породила небо, землю и чертей. За один раз она может родить десяток чертей — утром рожает, а вечером проглатывает их, как лакомство. Вот какие дела творятся в мире, и всё это чистая правда! Эти истории написаны на черепаховом панцире, а он такой древний, что дракон Ин-лун не помнит, как звали ту черепаху. 

— В молодости я любил путешествовать, — сказал Хуан-Ди, и дочь его тотчас навострила ушки. — Бывал я в разных местах: бывал в царстве, где из правителей набивают чучело и держат его в большом треугольном доме, и в другом царстве, где все люди с пёсьими головами, и в третьем, где пишут палочками на глиняных табличках, и знаки подобны клиньям. Таковы шумерские письмена. Взял я табличку и вот что прочёл: 

«Владыку воздуха звали Энлиль, владыку пресных вод звали Энки, а первого человека — Адап. Энлиль и Энки часто навещали Адапа, и тот встречал их необычайно приветливо и предупредительно. Однажды Энлиль и Энки задумались, как отплатить Адапу за его доброту. Каждый бог, сказали они, имеет глаза, уши, рот, нос — семь отверстий на голове для того, чтобы видеть, слышать, есть и вдыхать ароматы. У Адапа же была гладкая глиняная голова без единого отверстия, и жизнь его не была по-настоящему прекрасной. Самое лучшее, решили они, пойти к нему и просверлить несколько отверстий. Взяли Энлиль и Энки орудия, подобные нашим топору и сверлу, и отправились к Адапу. Один день — одно отверстие, семь дней — семь отверстий. Но бедный Адап, которого лучшие его друзья так издырявили, печально вскрикнул и приказал долго жить».

— Ой! — воскликнула Нюй Ба и потрогала сначала глаза, а потом уши. — Но, отец, откуда же тогда взялись люди, если Адап умер? 

— А! — промолвил Хуан-Ди и поднял палец. — Задавшись этим вопросом, я внимательно посмотрел на табличку и понял, что знаки на ней вовсе не шумерские, а аккадские, а табличку я держу вверх ногами. Я перевернул её, и оказалось, что это всего-навсего должностной регламент царского доезжачего. 

— Сознайтесь, отец, вы это только сейчас придумали! — воскликнула проницательная Нюй Ба. 

— Верно, дочь моя, — согласился Хуан-Ди безмятежно, — но и ты согласись: это поучительная история. Ведь я мог не перевернуть табличку. Прежде чем пересказывать разные удивительные подробности об устройстве мироздания, задумайся — не держал ли табличку вверх ногами тот, кто тебе о них поведал. Да и вообще почаще задумывайся, это полезно. А то говорят, не подумавши, и выходит всякое. Так и про тебя могут сказать, будто ты богиня засухи, только лишь потому, что ты уже два дня не поливала киноварное дерево. 

— Ой! — сказала Нюй Ба, застыдившись, и тотчас убежала. 

— Придумают же — птица, похожая на жёлтый мешок! Мать бесов! — вздыхал Хуан-Ди, дописывая третий цзюань «Жабьего канона». — Пристало ли в наши просвещённые времена повторять подобные глупости? 

Так он сказал, обращая своё западное лицо к дракону Ин-луну, в то время как восточное глядело на Нюй Ба, поливавшую в саду киноварное дерево, южное лицо склонялось над свитком, а северное любовалось сверканием снежных шапок Кунлуня. 

2  
— Отец, какие чудесные новые буквы! Никто ещё не видывал таких букв! Какое красивое письмо вы придумали! — восхищалась Нюй Ба. — А что это такое у вас написано? 

— Это я переписал «Иньфуцзин» для твоей матушки, — объяснил Хуан-Ди.

Вид у него был отчего-то сконфуженный. 

— Ах, отец, ведь я знаю «Иньфуцзин» наизусть! С вашего позволения, я каждый знак вашего алфавита обозначу и истолкую и тотчас разошлю всем чиновникам и учёным, чтобы не позднее, чем к сезону ханьлу пользовалась лишь вашим волшебным письмом! 

— Дочь моя Нюй Ба, когда бы мудрость твоя равнялась твоей резвости, все боги бы тебе поклонились, — сказал Хуан-Ди и протянул руку, чтобы удержать дочь за подол её прекрасного платья, однако резвость Нюй Ба была такова, что удержал он только пригоршню ветра. 

К сезону ханьлу вся Поднебесная пользовалась новым письмом, придуманным Хуан-Ди, и было оно поистине чудесным и никогда не виданным, за что весь народ в один голос славил императора. 

Правда, говорят иные, что сюцаи на первых порах разводили тушь слезами, а школьные учителя взмолились к доброй богине Куан-юин, чтобы велела бамбуковым побегам расти быстрее, поскольку им не хватало палок колотить учеников, но все мы знаем, что слухи эти распускают гнусные приспешники Чи-ю.

А что же сам Жёлтый император? 

— Подумаешь, почерк немного испортился, — жаловался он дракону Ин-луну. — У всех врачей такой почерк. Так нет же, сразу — «новый алфавит», «никем не виданные буквы»! Как теперь признаться? Боги засмеют. Что делать, придётся Поднебесной жить по-новому. Видишь, какая вышла оказия! 

3  
Отобедав, Жёлтый император поставил ноги в вышитых туфлях на согнутый дугой хвост дракона Ин-луна и задумчиво молвил:

— Где же моя дочь Нюй Ба? Уже два дня, как я её не видел. Неужели Жун Чэн так утомил её науками, что она не находит времени навестить своего престарелого отца? Право, это очень огорчительно!

Не успел он так сказать, как на рукав его халата спорхнула Нюй Ба в виде бабочки «павлиний глаз». Спрыгнув на землю уже в своём виде, она извинилась за поспешное появление и растрёпанные волосы, которые и вправду выглядели так, будто шпильки в виде фениксов свили из них гнездо. 

— Это всё практика по оборотничеству, — объяснила Нюй Ба. — Жун Чэн велел мне превратиться в бабочку, и я тотчас исполнила, но стоило мне взмахнуть крылышками, как на море поднялась огромная волна и понеслась в сторону тех маленьких островов на востоке, забыла, как они называются. Целый день ушёл, чтобы догнать волну и уговорить её не смывать несчастные островки. Возвращаясь, я присела отдохнуть на пион у беседки Возвращённого Лотоса и увидала там надпись, которой ещё недавно не было. Смысл надписи мне непонятен: как будто вэньянь, однако слов прочитать не могу. Я переписала эти знаки, чтобы вы, отец, растолковали для меня их смысл. 

Когда император увидел написанное, его северное лицо побагровело от стыда, восточное — позеленело от огорчения, западное — посинело от гнева, а южное, обращённое к дочери, приняло выражение чистосердечного простодушия. 

— Здесь написано: «Хуан-Ди — великий император», — сказал он. — Однако не показывай эту надпись никому, дитя моё. Грубые очертания иероглифов оскорбляют взор человека утончённого, и написал их, без сомнения, дикарь из страны Сяоян. 

— Отец, не вы ли мне говорили, что доброе намерение важнее формы, в которую оно облечено? — возразила Нюй Ба. — Подчас уродливая раковина таит в себе совершенную жемчужину. 

— Да, однако… Гм. — Хуан-Ди обмахнулся веером, точно дочь его распространяла нестерпимый жар на пятьдесят ли вокруг себя. — Это, видишь ли, не тот случай. Доброе слово, пойманное кистью, должно быть выражено с изяществом, да к тому же в отведённом для этого месте. 

— Что же дозволяется писать на стенах, отец? — спросила Нюй Ба. 

Жёлтый император, погладив свою прекрасную бороду, ответил так:

— Лежит далеко на Западе маленькая страна, поднятая со дна морского богами. Страна эта состоит из тысячи островов; нет в ней нефрита и яшмы, а почва охотнее рождает камни, чем рис. Богатство её составляют мудрецы, поэты и воины. 

— Благословенное место! — воскликнула Нюй Ба. 

— Ах, дочь моя! Хорошо там, где нас нет, но там, где мы есть, поистине небеса спустились на землю. На этих островах особо почитаемы семь мудрецов. Вот их история: подле одного города рыбаки ловили рыбу. Подошел богатый человек и уплатил денег за весь улов, который принесёт им первый невод, и обещали рыбаки отдать всё, что попадётся — а попался вместо рыбы золотой треножник. Богатый человек хотел взять треножник, но рыбаки не отдали, говоря, что продали рыбу, а не золото. Послали спросить у мага, кому отдать треножник, и маг велел отдать его мудрейшему из греков. Жители города присудили нежданный улов мудрецу по имени Фа Ле, но тот сказал: «Много есть людей мудрее меня», и не взял треножник. Послали к мудрецу Со Лун, но и тот отказался, и так отказались семеро. Все они не считали себя мудрыми, за то их и прозвали мудрецами.

— Если бы мне давали по треножнику всякий раз, как я не считаю себя мудрой, золотая гора из них взгромоздилась бы выше горы Тайшань, — вздохнула Нюй Ба. 

— Разница в том, что ты и вправду пока далека от мудрости, как Волопас от Ткачихи, и можешь лишь глядеть на неё через Небесную реку, — сказал Жёлтый император. — Те же мудрецы и вправду были мудрецами, и изречения их украшали стены храмов. Вот что было написано на стенах: «Познай самого себя», «Ничего слишком», «Лучше всего — это знать меру», «Соблюдай меру», «Нажива ненасытна», «Плохие люди составляют большинство». 

— Должно быть, народ на этих островах чрезвычайно простодушен, — заметила Нюй Ба, — иначе не пришлось бы писать в храмах вещи, понятные младенцу, да ещё по нескольку раз. Если позволите высказать моё ничтожное мнение, стены храма лучше украсить изречениями дао. К примеру, такими: «Разве было вещью то, что родилось прежде неба и земли? Вещество в вещах — это не вещь. Вещи не могли появиться прежде вещей. Совершенно так же были вещи, совершенно так же появлялись вещи — без конца. Подражая этому, и мудрец также всегда бесконечен в любви к людям». Ведь если не глядеть на такие изречения каждый день, нипочём их не поймёшь. 

— С непонятными изречениями надобно быть осторожным, — сказал Хуан-Ди. — В далёком могучем царстве был один царь. Однажды на пиру на стене перед ним вспыхнула огненная надпись на неведомом языке. «Что значит сие?» — спрашивал царь, и никто не мог ответить, кроме иноземного волшебника. «Значит это, о государь, что царство твоё измерено, взвешено и найдено лёгким», — сказал он, обернулся львом и убежал, и посланное за ним войско сорок лет скиталось по пустыне, а потом куда-то вовсе пропало. Услышав такие слова, царь заболел от огорчения. Покуда он лежал лицом к стене в великой печали, на царство напал соседний государь и, конечно, тотчас его захватил. Что ты думаешь об этом, дочь моя?

— Тут всё понятно, не нужно быть Ян-ди, чтобы ответить, — улыбнулась Нюй Ба. — Мыслимо ли доверять чтение незнакомых письмен иноземному чародею, который, без сомнения, был подослан государем соседнего царства? Разумный правитель не допустит такого! Но как быть с изречениями на стенах? Что же можно на них писать?

— «Хуан-Ди — великий император», — ответил ей отец и превратил листок с подозрительными иероглифами в кузнечика.


End file.
